Trust Me
by Suzana AKL
Summary: Nos momentos finais de Jiraya, ele pensa em seu pupilo. Na visão dessa pobre ficwriter OBS: NÃO É YAOI! Jiraya’s POV minisongfic com a música Trust Me, do The Fray


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, e tá ficando uma droga, na minha humilde opinião! :D

**Sinopse:** Nos momentos finais de Jiraya, ele pensa em seu pupilo. (Na visão dessa pobre ficwriter) OBS: NÃO É YAOI!!! [Jiraya's POV][minisongfic com a música Trust Me, do The Fray]

**Nota:** EU SEI que tem gente que pode querer me matar quando me vir lançando essa minisongfic sem ter terminado as outras. Mas não se preocupem, eu COM CERTEZA TENHO planos para terminas as em hiatus. Não sei quando, nem como, nem onde, mas eu tenho.

* * *

**Trust Me**

Sinto a pedra sob mim se despedaçar, e a água envolvendo meu corpo. Deixo-me afundar. Por que, diabos, não deixaria¿ Sabia que esse dia ia chegar, e que poderia ser hoje, e já fiz tudo que poderia querer fazer. Escrevi livros de sucesso, viajei a vários lugares (não todos que eu queria, mas vá lá), me despedi da Tsunade, e passei meu conhecimento para o Naruto.

Naruto...

Desastrado o começo de nossa relação.

_Looking for something I've never seen  
Alone and I'm in between  
The place that I'm from and the place that I'm in  
A city I never been  
I found a friend or should I say a foe  
Said just a few things you should know  
We don't want you to see we come and we go  
Here today, gone tomorrow  
_

_Procurando por algo que eu nunca tinha visto  
Sozinho e eu estou no meio  
Do lugar do qual eu venho e o lugar no qual estou  
Uma cidade que eu nunca estive  
Eu encontrei um amigo ou devia dizer um inimigo  
Disse apenas algumas coisas que você deveria saber  
Nós não queremos ver nós vamos e voltamos  
Aqui hoje, embora amanhã_

Ele, com certeza, foi uma peça difícil de lidar. Garotinho teimoso, achava que sempre tinha tudo sob controle quando tudo lhe escapava. Mas, também, sempre achava um jeito de me surpreender e realmente tomar as rédeas da situação. Nos três anos que o treinei, acho que não poderia conseguir melhor resultado.

Ou poderia.

Se ele se comportasse um _pouquinho_ melhor, acho que...

É, não poderia.

Todas aquelas discussões, conversas, escapadas entre os treinos... É, eu acho que vou sentir saudades daquilo tudo. Espero que ele sinta também, aquele peste.

_If I say who I know it just goes to show  
You need me less than I need you  
Take it from me we don't give sympathy  
You can trust me trust nobody  
But I said you and me we don't have honesty  
The things we don't want to speak  
I'll try to get out but I never will  
Traffic is perfectly still_

_Se eu disser quem eu conheço isso apenas vai mostrar  
Que você precisa de mim menos do que eu preciso de você  
Veja por mim nós não esboçamos simpatia  
Você pode confiar em mim, confie em ninguém  
Mas eu disse você e eu nós não temos que ser honestos  
As coisas que nós não queremos falar  
Eu tentarei sair, mas eu nunca irei  
O trânsito está perfeitamente calmo_

Prefiro não pensar em sua reação quando souber da minha morte. Não vai ser nada, nada bonito. Ah, infernos, pensei em como seria. E espero que seja assim mesmo, e que ele alcance tudo que sonhou para si. Que se torne um homem forte, saudável e sábio, que nem esse velho aqui. E, principalmente, que entenda tudo pelo que teve que passar para chegar lá, tanto as partes boas quanto as terrivelmente dolorosas.

_We're only taking turns  
Holding this world  
It's how it's always been  
When you're older you will understand  
_

_Nós estamos apenas dando voltas  
Segurando nesse mundo  
É como sempre foi  
Quando você for mais velho você entenderá_

Então... Esse final foi um pouco melhor, não é¿ O sapo no fundo do poço... deriva ao grande oceano. Bonito.

Hehe... Bem honorável... Bem _maldito_ e honorável.

_And then again maybe you don't  
And then again maybe you won't_

_E então de novo talvez você não vá  
E então de novo talvez você não irá_

Acho que já é tempo de aposentar minha velha caneta... Ah, sim... Preciso de um título para o próximo livro... Vejamos...

Oh, certo...

"O Conto de Uzumaki Naruto"

... Perfeito.

_When you're older you might understand_

_Quando ficar mais velho você deve entender_

_

* * *

_**Notas finais:** É, eu sei que a morte do Ero-sannin já é assunto consumado, mas deu na telha fazer isso quando eu ouvia essa música xD

Espero que tenham gostado da fic, e que tenham lido até aqui. Eu sei que não é lááá essas coisas, mas eu tentei :)

E, pra variar, se puderem, reviews! xDDD

Kissus no kokoro, people! n.n'

Suzana AKL


End file.
